


Incomplete

by Tearsforthefallen



Series: Broken dreams [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bruises, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Post-Defeat of Rittenhouse (Timeless), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Season 2, Wyatt is an ass, but that was to be expected, carol is a terrible mother, jiya is a cinnamon roll, she is too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Lucy never talks about what happened when she was held captive by Rittenhouse.No one ever asks.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston
Series: Broken dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Incomplete

Lucy grips the rim of the porcelain sink, trying to steady her hands.

“One last time,” she whispers to herself. Taking a deep breath she stares at her reflection. Yellow and blue bruises line her neck. She pulls her collar up to hide them but a few still show. She hasn’t slept well in months. She hardly sleeps now, with Rittenhouse surrounding her. She’s a shadow of her former self. A ghost.

Her mother enters. Carol is dressed in casual wear. Jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a black cardigan. “Lucy? Is everything alright?”

 _No. Nothing is alright. It never will be._ “Yeah. Why?” she asks upon seeing her mother’s concerned face.

“I knocked a couple of times but you never answered.” she said. “Ah good. You’re dressed. He’s waiting for you.” Carol extends her hand and Lucy takes it.

When Carol turns to leave, Lucy hesitates. “Mom, I’ve already provided results. Why do I have to go back there?”

Her mother sighs. “We’ve had this conversation, Lucy. You know the answer.” She tucks a strand of hair behind Lucy’s ear. A loving gesture in all, but Lucy knows it’s just a trick. She plasters a smile on her face.

“Ok. If that’s what makes you happy.” She lets Carol lead her down corridors. Passed doors and windows. Right here, left here. It’s a maze and it’s making Lucy’s head spin. The walls, doors and ceiling are a steriel white and it smells like a hospital. Except for one hallway. Their destination.

As they approach the black hallway, panic begins to rise. The horrible memories from last time replay in her head. The people watching. Her helplessness.

She pushes them down. She can’t show fear. If she wants to survive, this is what she must do. They stop in front of a burgundy door with a golden doorknob. despite her attempt to stifle it, a whimper escapes her lips.

“I know Lucy. I know. It will get better. I promise.” Her mother’s empty promises hang in the air as she pulls her into a hug. Carol’s hand rubs her back in a soothing manner. But not fro her. The rubbing just makes it worse.

Carol lets go and holds the doorknob firmly. “You ready?”

Lucy nods, putting on a fragile façade she knows is going to break. The door opens, making no sound whatsoever. Darkness spills into the corridor.

_One last time._

Carol lets her daughter walk up and enter the darkness. the closes behind her with a soft click.

_______________________

Lucy never talks about what happened when she was held captive by Rittenhouse. No one ever asks.

During the day, she keeps a careful smile on. Making sure nobody worries about her. She’s fine, she tells them. She buries herself in history, to get rid of the awful scenes that play on repeat. She’s fine, everything is fine. Nothing’s wrong. It’s only when she’s in the shower that she lets the tears fall. The running water masking the sobs that shake her body.

Only Jiya knows. She walked in on her once. Lucy had forgotten to put the chair out. Jiya had said nothing and just left. But she’s there for Lucy. In the little things. After every shower there’s a hot cup of tea on the nightstand behind her bed. Extra blankets. Small touches her and there, letting Lucy know she’s not alone. Jiya’s the one who helps her fall back asleep when she wakes up in cold sweat.

But nobody understood. Wyatt would tell her to get over it. That it was part of her life. Rufus and Jiya just don’t know that part of the world. The broken and bloody version. The version that would go down fighting.

She was utterly alone. She carries an invisible burden. One that hinders her to move forward. To move on. That is, until Flynn asked for her. Saying she’s the only one he’ll talk to. She agrees and starts planning the trip, with help from Denise.

_______________________

A few days later, Lucy wakes up early. She’s putting on a sweater when she hears footsteps approaching.

“Lucy? Are you sure you want to do this? He’s dangerous.” Lucy turns to find Wyatt watching her, hands clasped behind his back. “You know you can just say no, right?”

She looks in his eyes, searching for something. Anything really. But his features give away nothing.

Lucy sighs. “You know as well as I do that he’s the only one who can help us. I have to do this,” she stated. Going through what Denise had said one last time, she made a plan. She would have 5 minutes alone with Flynn. Just to talk.

When Lucy starts walking to the door, Wyatt blocks her path. This time he’s eyes are pleading. Begging her not to do this. “No. You don’t have to. We can find another way….” He’s cut off by Lucy.

“I’m doing this and you can’t stop me, Wyatt. Now get out of my way.” Not waiting for his response, she pushes past him.

The 20 minute drive is silent. Neither Denise nor Lucy wants to talk. They get through security without an ordeal and are escorted to the medbay. Lucy felt panic rear its ugly head when she heard that Flynn was stabbed. The doors at the end of the hall draw closer and before she can step through, Denise grabs her arm.

“You have 5 minutes with him. If he tries anything, and I mean anything, just call out.” Lucy nods her head and heads into the room.

She tries not to gasp when she sees him. His white tank has a deep crimson stain in it. He’s pale and thin. He looks weak. She looks away,not wanting him to see her eyes.

“Lucy?” He sounds surprised.

“Hello Flynn.” She still doesn’t look up. She can’t see him this way. It’s not right. “Are you okay? I heard you were injured.”

“I’m okay, considering the circumstances. No offence Lucy, but you’ve looked better.”

That makes her glance up. She knows how she looks. The bruises have yet to fade. That’s why she chose to wear a turtleneck.

“My God Lucy. What did they do to you?” He’s shocked and why wouldn’t he be. It’s definitely a sight. But she doesn’t want to talk about that.

“I have 5 minutes. I’m going to make them count.” She stares into his eyes. “I want to ask you something.” He doesn’t say anything so she takes it as permission to continue. “Does it ever go away? Does it ever stop hurting?”

He sighs. He knows exactly what she’s talking about. “No. You just make room for it.” Images of the shadow room flash through her head.

She pulls him into a hug and at the contact, the images vanish. Lucy feels him tense but lean into the touch after a moment. His breath on her neck is soothing. She could get used to this, but she knows she can't. He’s in prison and Lucy…. she’s broken. “I’m sorry, Garcia.”

She breaks the contact and leaves without another word. As she walks down the corridor, she hears him calling for her to come back.

Something breaks in her heart that day. Something that can’t be repaired. She becomes incomplete. Searching for the last piece of her heart, so that she can feel whole again.

Maybe one day…...


End file.
